With a Crash
by Mia Gone Mad
Summary: Isabella Black hasn't seen another halfling vampire in a thousand years. So when she crashes into one Renesmee Cullen, she isn't going to just leave her. Nope. Isabella's going to be her new friend! Stupid summary, rated t for language
1. Prologue

Isabella Black. 5 feet and 6 inches of total opposites. Good and evil, sane and crazy, friendly yet totally rude. All in one. Beautiful black hair, shining green eyes, and the palest skin. Typical vampire beauty.

Mia Riktor. 5 feet and 4 inches of secrets. Feminine and girly on the outside, yet with the heart of a warrior and able to kill a grown man with her bare hands. Long silvery blonde hair, grey eyes that rarely smiled and could freeze hell, finished off with tan skin. A different sort of beauty, but vampire none the less.

Saphira Star. The last girl in the trio, but not at all the least important. A great figure of sadness, 5 feet 9 inches. She had wavy brown hair with natural highlights, sapphire eyes that were so wise and sad, and beautiful creamy skin. Vampire.

They were not average vampires. Not because of names, or personalities, though they were unique in both departments as well. It was abilities that made them special. Every vampire brought something into their new life. Sometimes it was a powerful ability like mindreading, or seeing the future.

Mia had the gift of persuasion. No human could withstand her. If she said it, you agreed. Vampires could resist, if they were firmly against what she said, but it was hard.

Saphira had the ability to shift her appearance. Height, weight, eyes, and hair. All of it easily changed. She couldn't change her gender, though being able to change her voice made up for that. Even how old she looked was changeable.

Isabella, or Bella as she preferred, had a dangerous gift. She controlled fire. Though the fire couldn't kill a vampire normally, if angry enough, she could kill an army with a snap of her fingers. The scary part was, she loved this gift and its destructive side.

There were others. Vampires that were part of the Black Coven.

Derek, Bella's mate. He was telekinetic. He could lift houses, people, everything.

James, Vana's mate. James created force fields that no one has ever been able to get through.

Vana. Bella's sister. Vana knew if someone was lying to her. She knew if someone spoke the absolute truth. And she knew if you only told half of the story.

Katie and Rachelle. Twins, though they looked nothing alike. Katie was an expert at fighting, and had no powers except for sensing danger exceptionally well. Rachelle could talk to animals.

Loch and Emerson. Emerson could change into a giant tiger, with vampire speed and strength. Loch controlled lightning.

All dangerous. All feared. And all desired by the Volturi. The Black Coven refuses to join, and helps only themselves. Although at one point, did they help someone who seemed so insignificant, yet changed everything.

Who changed it all? Why just one Renesmee Cullen.


	2. Chapter One

**Mia: I named a character after me!**

**Nessie: I'm in this story!**

**Mia: OH shite! Nessie disclaimer! And cover your ears!**

**Nessie: Mia doesn't own Twilight. Shite shite shite! **

Bella had a thing about half-bloods. She used to be one, and was the most powerful half vampire the world had ever known. But she had traded her human side to escape a man, and never regretted it.

So when Bella met a little girl in the woods, chasing down a bird and then eating it, Bella was instantly reminded of herself. Now we go there, to that moment of time. . . .

Bella was running at a slow vampire speed. Fast enough to outrun a human easily, but slow enough to look more human. She wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings as her black hair whipped behind her when BAM! She ran smack into a little girl.

"Damn! Who the hell is in my- oh. I'm sorry. Excuse me?" Bella was definitely confused. This wasn't a human girl, because any human would be dead after that sort of an impact. She sniffed the air hesitantly and nodded. "You are a vampire. At least half a one. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Bella knew she was rambling and shut up. It had been 500 years since she last met a halfa.

Renesmee nodded. She looked at her arm and saw a bruise starting to form and shrugged. "My mommy isn't going to be happy. She worries a lot. And my daddy. He's gonna panic. But I am okay." Renesmee nodded to herself this time, as if confirming it.

Bella smiled. "Hey where do you live? I'll run you back and apologize. Wait, me apologizing? Wow kid. This is strange. Usually, if you were an adult and not a half vamp, I'd probably throw you at a tree. But seriously. Want a ride? Or how about a race?"Bella jumped up, excited.

"My mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. But you do seem nice. . ." Renesmee seemed close to cracking. "But we are in the middle of getting ready for a fight."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Against the Volturi?" Renesmee nodded. "Man I hate those guys! They always try to make me and my friends join," Bella added a low growl at the end.

"Hey! Maybe you can help!" Renesmee said hopefully. Bella smiled dangerously.

"A chance to rub it in Aro's face that I fight for his enemies? I'm in. Now, race?" Bella asked anxiously. She looked around but Renesmee was already gone. Bella smiled again, and breathed in the air. "Gotcha." She whispered and took off after the girl, leaving a whirl of dust and the smell of vanilla.

At the Cullen House~

Everything was calm. That is until Renesmee and a strange girl came running in.

"I so won!" Renesmee gloated.

"Not fair. You knew where we were going!" The other girl replied. Renesmee shrugged.

"You should have thought of that before you tried to race me!" Renesmee said happily and skipped over to her mom. Everyone seemed shocked and after five seconds, went into a defensive mode. Jasper jumped in front of Alice, Edward in front of Bella, Emmett in front of all of them, and Carlisle with Esme at the front of the huddle.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle and this is my coven. May I enquire as to why you are in my home?"Carlisle asked, ever the polite one.

"Oh god. Sorry. I'm Isabella Black. Head of the Black Coven, once a half human, changed a thousand years ago. I literally ran into Renesmee here when I was running, and she said her father might over react. So I wanted to apologize." Isabella explained in a rush. Edward stared at her, and Bella moved forward.

"I'm Bella, Renesmees' mother." Bella said, politely as well.

Isabella made a low, elegant bow. "Hello Bella. Pleased to meet you, sorry to knock your daughter over. Actually, she told me the Volturi was causing trouble. They've been trying to recruit me for years, and I thought you guys might want a little extra help. But if you don't I understand."

Edward was still tensed and reached forward to pull Bella back. He would have grabbed Renesmee but she danced out of his grasp. She stretched her hand up and showed Carlisle her meeting with Isabella. Carlisle smiled as Jasper relaxed. Alice smiled brightly at Isabella and she smiled back.

"Jasper?"

"She's curious, excited, and angry."

"Edward?"

"She's angry because of the Volturi, curious about us, and excited about Nessie." At this, Isabella interrupted.

"Nessie? You nicknamed your daughter after the Loch Ness monster? Awesome," Isabella smiled again. Nessie grinned while Bella groaned. Esme took control of the situation now.

"We'd love to have you help us dear. Are you a nomad?" They looked into her eyes,- and would have fainted.

Isabella Black, vampire for a thousand years, had emerald green eyes.

**Nessie: You told us that already didn't you?**

**Mia: Yes but I had to let the Cullens know. **

**Nessie: Sigh. R&R! 3**


	3. ChapterTwo

**Mia: Happy, happy, Mia. **

**Edward: Should I be concerned?**

**Mia: No! I am eating a muffin. Leave me alone with the muffin!**

**Edward: She doesn't own Twilight. Normally that makes her sad, but . . . oh no! Mia! Don't kill the muffin!**

All of the Cullens stared at Isabella and she went into a defensive mode.

"What?" She asked, looking around her.

"Your eyes are green!" Nessie informed her solemnly. Isabella relaxed and nodded.

"Oh right. I have a sister who can control appearances. She made all our eyes look normal and I forget to mention that when I meet new vampires," Isabella explained. Carlisle glanced at Edward who nodded. Alice ran forward and threw her arms around Isabella in a hug.

"I told you guys we'd have a new friend today!" She giggled. Isabella didn't react, just stared over Alice's head at Carlisle. Her eyes were confused, but Carlisle only smiled.

"Looks like we have some help in this war," Esme said, smiling gently. Isabella smiled back at her, her eyes glistening with excitement.

**(Hey sorry this isn't part of the story! I forgot to mention this but this takes place when the Volturi are coming to kill Renesmee. Alice and Jasper haven't gone to find more people yet, but they will.)**

"I'm glad I can be of help. I shall call my coven. I promise they shall be of no threat," Isabella said, bowing formally again. Edward jumped up the couch he had been sitting at, agitated over something.

"Isabella, you should know. We are vegetarians. We only drink animal blood," Edward said, his tone hard as he waited for her reaction.

Isabella tilted her head and stared at him.

"That explains the golden eyes. I should like to try this new diet. My coven, we drink humans. But we have mastered our control enough that we don't drink them to death," Isabella informed the Cullens. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"You've been around for a long time, haven't you Isabella?" Carlisle murmured. Isabella flashed him a knowing smile.

"Yes. And call me Isa. That's what my coven calls me. Now if you excuse me, I shall return tomorrow with my family. We will need to try this new hunting method, because we don't want to hurt Nessie."

With no goodbye, Isa Black turned with a whirl of black hair and vanished.

At the Black Home~

VANAPOV

Isa had been gone for a few hours when she ran back. With huge news.

"We are going to help a coven of vegetarian vampires. The Volturi is after them," She informed us gravely, no sign of her usual fun.

I don't need to tell you how well this went over.

"Why should we help another coven?"I was of course, not willing to get off my lazy ass to help anyone.

"We are getting _involved _with the Volturi now? We spend two hundred years avoiding them, killing their scouts, and now we are going to go head on with them?" Saphira was pretty angry. Nothing odd there. Mia was busy flipping channels. I knew she wouldn't say anything unless we asked her. I didn't feel like I need to ask her. Mia would agree, of course. Mia always agrees with Isa.

Derek was busy wrestling with James, trying not to show his anger. James had wanted to punch something, and he couldn't punch Isa without at least five of us attacking him, or getting his ass lit on fire again. Katie and Rachelle were still trying to talk Isa out of it, while Loch and Emerson tried to calm them down. Izzy and Lacey where nowhere to be seen, off hunting still. Reena and Jasna looked excited. They were always looking for a fight.

Funny. I didn't see Cross or his men anywhere. Probably off training.

After my inspection, I turned and faced Isa. I nodded quickly at her and sat down with Mia.

"It's agreed then. We help the Cullens," Isa said, and everyone nodded. We are a strange coven. We are huge, with 12 girls and 8 boys. 20 total members. Largest coven ever. When we buy a house, we buy a mansion. We're also all crazy, and will argue with everything, but if Isa says we do it, we do it. She's the leader after all.

**Mia: Oh's yea! I love that one. It's where you meet freakishly huge coven.**

**Vana: R&R! **


End file.
